


The Perks Of The Job

by Janamelie



Series: The Promised Land [1]
Category: Red Dwarf (UK TV)
Genre: I repeat NO BARBS, It's explained within, M/M, No barbs, Red Dwarf: The Promised Land
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janamelie/pseuds/Janamelie
Summary: "If Count Ludo could be said to have a philosophy of life, it was one firmly centred around his own survival."This is set prior to the events of the special so no real spoilers.  The first of a series of one-shots inspired by "TPL".
Relationships: Rodon (Red Dwarf) / Count Ludo (Red Dwarf)
Series: The Promised Land [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747975
Comments: 17
Kudos: 9





	The Perks Of The Job

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to ignore That Scene in the "Backwards" novel for two reasons. Firstly, ewwww.
> 
> Secondly, given that Cat in "Samsara" admits that he can't see in the dark and the Feral Cats' claws are weapons rather than part of them, I think it's reasonable to head canon that the "barbed penis" thing is something else which the Cats - Cat included - lost as they evolved.

If Count Ludo could be said to have a philosophy of life, it was one firmly centred around his own survival. When Rodon had taken over and imposed an even harsher regime than that of the previous ruler, Ludo had realised that his own somewhat half-hearted commitment to Feralism might no longer be enough to ensure that. Not even his high birth could be counted upon for protection any longer.

So he had used his connections at Court to climb to the role of Royal Aide and focussed all of his time upon pleasing his temperamental Alpha. Despite his protestations for appearances’ sake, there was very little he wasn’t prepared to do in order to cling on to his precarious position.

And it had advantages other than simply “not being tortured and / or killed”. Despite his overweening vanity, Rodon was correct that he was a genuine pleasure to look at.

“Will that be all, my Feral King?”

“No.” Rodon drained his goblet of milk and set it down. He settled back on his throne, thighs apart, and gestured imperiously downwards.

Ludo plastered a mildly pained expression on his face, followed by an obsequious nod. “Of course, my Alpha.”

Falling to his knees with practised ease, he reverently lifted the Royal Kilt and set his mouth to work, taking care to appear dutiful rather than eager.

He was an expert by now in what his Alpha liked the most. The purring was music to his ears even as he carefully suppressed the urge to do the same himself.

Despite his secret desire to draw it out for as long as possible, he knew Rodon’s patience was severely limited. Recognising the signs, he hastily intensified his ministrations, drawing the Feral King’s suitably impressive length fully down his throat.

It was a matter of minutes before Rodon’s metal claws slashed at the luxurious throne cushions as he came with a hiss.

Ludo pulled off in as delicate a fashion as possible. He withdrew a silk handkerchief from his robes and fastidiously wiped his mouth.

He was grateful for those robes as he unsteadily got to his feet. Not only did they look good, they served the dual purpose of concealing his own erection. He knew as far as Rodon was concerned, it might as well not have been there.

Rodon stretched and preened. “OK, now you can go.”

“My Alpha.” He bowed and turned to leave, managing not to walk stiffly enough to give the game away.

_Honestly_ , he grumbled to himself as he negotiated the giant cat flap, _as though getting through this wretched door with a modicum of dignity isn’t tricky enough._


End file.
